Arrow (rewritten)
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: (same format of Arrow and The Flash) Olivia Queen was lost at sea in an accident that killed her father. Five years later, she is found and returned to Starling City to be reunited with her family and friends. But the island she was found on changed her, she becomes a Vigilante in secret to keep a promise to her father. She is The Arrow. (Olivia and Barry Allen/The Flash ship) R&R
1. Pilot

**Arrow (Rewritten)**

**Pilot**

**A/N: Ok, I've had this idea in my head for a while and have changed a few characters genders to fit in more with the story, I own nothing but my imagination and the OC of Olivia Queen, (SPOILER ALERT: In Season 3, I may have her a little too cocky and cheeky wit Ra's Al Ghul)**

One day a couple of fishermen found a young girl lying on the sands of an island named Lian Yu and took her on board their ship until she woke up, the girl woke to find the men standing above her. She was a little wary of them when they spoke to her in their native language and asked her if she was ok and who on earth she was, the girl replied in her own language "my name is Olivia Queen."

The news reached Starling City that the daughter of the billionaire, Robert Queen, had been found alive "Olivia Queen is alive, the Starling City resident was found in the North China sea five years after the accident that claimed the _Queen's Gambit, _we can confirm now that Robert Queen is now officially proven to be deceased" the news presenter said on the TV as Olivia was taken to hospital.

Moira Queen arrived at Starling City General to see the doctor that had assessed her daughter, Olivia was gazing out of the window "has she said anything about what happened?" Moira asked "she hasn't said a word, 20 percent of her body is scar tissue, second degree burns all over her back and arms and at least twelve fractures that never properly healed" the doctor told Moira, Moira gazed sadly at her eldest child, Theo Queen had hoped that his sister was alive and now she was home.

"Moira, I want you to brace yourself, the Olivia you lost may not be the Olivia that they found" the doctor warned, Moira opened the door and went into the room, Olivia didn't seem to notice her "Olivia" Moira said, Olivia turned and saw her smiling mother "mom" she said softly, Moira walked over to her daughter, who now stood a lot taller than her now and more beautiful than she used to be, she looked at Olivia and said softly "my beautiful baby girl" she hugged Olivia, who did the same.

* * *

Moira took Olivia home to their mansion on the outskirts of Starling's business district, as their butler reached to get the case that Olivia had brought back with her, Olivia intervened "I can take this" she said to him. The butler nodded and Moira took Olivia into the mansion, Olivia looked around her home that she had lived in until five years before when she nearly lost her life on their yacht and had lost her best friend Sara Lance along with her father, Robert Queen, in that accident.

"Someone wants to see you" Moira said, Olivia moved to the grand staircase and looked up as a boy younger than herself came clattering to the top "hey bro" Olivia said to the boy. Theo Queen looked at the woman standing at the bottom of the stairs "Liv! I knew you weren't dead! I knew it!" he shouted in joy as he ran down and hugged his older sister hard, he was glad she was finally home.

Tommy Merlyn and Laurel Lance were also there to see Olivia return home "you and me hit the town tomorrow, we need to get you caught up on what you've missed" Tommy said to her "alright" Olivia said "what was it like, the island?" Theo asked "cold" Olivia said bluntly, with a small smile at her little brother. Tommy and Olivia were out in the streets of Starling City the next day "well if you've not had enough of fish, there's a new Sushi bar that's opened up down the..." Tommy was cut off from what he said when a van skidded in front of them and used tranquilizer darts to knock both him and Olivia out.

"Ms Queen, Ms Queen" a voice sneered at Olivia as she struggled to regain conscious after a flashback of the night her father died, Olivia looked up at a man in a red skull mask who tortured her to try an get what she had been told by her father out of her "you're dead" Olivia said, with a feral smirk on her face "you're tied up" the leader sneered, Olivia brought her untied hands round "really?" she asked, she then shocked the men by easily fighting them and chased the leader out of the abandoned warehouse where they were, she has stopped to check on Tommy, who was still out cold, but as Olivia left, he began to come around.

Olivia leapt from roof to roof, following the gang leader and finally caught up with him and then held him in a headlock "no-one can know my secret" she said, before snapping his neck with her bare hands. She ran back to where Tommy was and helped him up "'Liv, did-did you do this?" he asked "yeah, the island taught me a fair _few _things on how to survive and how to defend myself" Olivia said as the two were found by the Starling police and taken back home again.

* * *

"So, a girl in a green hood saved the both of you by killing them?" Quentin Lance said to the two "that's what happened" Olivia lied to him, Lance turned to Tommy "what did you see?" "I was out for the count, so I didn't see much" Tommy said, glancing at Olivia, who in turn shrugged "why would she do this?" Lance asked "I don't know, find her and ask her" Olivia smirked, as the two policemen left Tommy and Olivia, Moria introduced Olivia to her new bodyguard John Diggle.

Olivia felt she could trust him, but wasn't sure on how to tell him that she was the one who saved herself and Tommy "Dig, if you'd been missing on an island for five years and that changed you a bit and your father told you something that made you want to change the city, would you do it as a vigilante?" she asked

"what makes you say that, Ms Queen?" Diggle asked "'cause it was me who got Tommy and myself out of that kidnapping scenario" Olivia admitted, Diggle sighed "well, there is something that I can say, but it may not be that helpful" Diggle said to her, Olivia looked up at him in the rearview mirror of the Sedan "if you're going to be a vigilante, you have to be careful on who you tell this to" Diggle said "well, I feel I can trust you" Olivia said, her instincts were strong with her trust issues.

Diggle looked at Olivia, he mentally sighed "this girl," he thought "will get herself killed if she does this, but she's so stubborn" "Olivia, I'm not trying to convince you not to do this, but I do have something else to say, follow your instincts" he told her, Olivia gave him a small smirk "alright and that's saying to go with it" Olivia said.

* * *

Olivia was building underneath an old factory foundry that belonged to her company in the Glades, Diggle giving her a hand "you sure you want to do this?" Diggle asked "yeah, I'm sure" Olivia said, as she finished rewiring the electricity so that they could see in their lair. Diggle noticed Olivia's bow "is this the one you used on the island?" he asked "no, that one was my mentor's, this one was made for me a couple of years ago" Olivia said to him, she drew an arrow and fired it at a target, Diggle was stunned at her accuracy "damn, must've had a lot of practice!" he said "five years worth of practice" Olivia smiled as she dressed in her vigilante suit.

Olivia made her way to Adam Hunt, the first name she saw on the list her father gave her before he died, and managed to convince him (as the vigilante) to return the money he'd stolen from the people in the Glades, when it came on the news that Hunt stole more money off the people in the Glades Olivia was seething with rage, she was going to kill him "Olivia, try not to mutilate him if you're going to do this" Diggle warned her "whatever" Olivia snarled, Diggle sighed at his boss. Olivia went to Hunt's office and pointed an arrow at his heart "you have failed this city!" Olivia snarled as she let go and killed him, before returning home to get changed.


	2. Meet Barry Allen and the Future Flash

The Odyssey

One evening in Starling City, people were that busy with their lives that they never gave another thought to a young woman in green leaping from rooftop to rooftop carrying a bow in her hand.

The young woman was Olivia Queen, the CEO of Queen Consolidated and the vigilante known as The Arrow; no one except two close people to her knew her secret. John Diggle, her bodyguard and Felicity Smoak, one of her IT assistants at her company, knew as she'd told them (or saved them in Felicity's circumstances), but Olivia was in the middle of a case that involved Central City Police.

When she woke the next morning, Olivia was far from her usual self, she was tired from the late night she'd had and wasn't happy with her mother telling her she was accompanying her to work "mom, I'm not a child!" Olivia complained as she got in the Sedan, which Moira raised her eyebrows at all the bullet holes in the passenger side of the car, Diggle drove the Queens to the Company.

Olivia was informed that there had been a break-in at the applied science division "we've had to involve Central City police, the man involved is wanted in their city for thefts" Quentin Lance told her. Olivia sighed and went into her office where she met a young man with brunette hair and a slight athletic build "who are you?" she asked "oh, I'm so sorry Ms Queen, I'm Barry, Barry Allen, I work with the CCPD as a forensics assistant" Olivia raised an eyebrow at him "charmed" she said.

Barry wasn't too keen on Olivia; he thought she seemed like a rich spoilt girl while he was virtually an orphan. His mother dead, his father in Iron Heights Prison and he was treated like filth by a young woman who thought that he was beneath her. Olivia wasn't keen on Barry either; she thought he was too weird and that he babbled nearly exactly like Felicity, which nearly drove her insane a lot.

But, Olivia discovered that Moira only accompanied her to work so that she could use the applied science to make an earthquake device so that The Glades could be reduced to rubble and kill over 500 innocent people and leave the rest homeless. That enraged the young vigilante and it wasn't helping that Central City PD were following her around because her company was linked to the theft.

Olivia managed to give the CCPD the slip and went to her club, which stood above the entrance to her basement base "Dig, I swear that boy, Barry, is weird," Olivia said as she came down "you said that about Lance, but he's helped us a lot" Diggle argued "and almost lost his job" Olivia fired back. She walked over to her salmon ladder and stripped off her business jacket, tie and shirt to her sports bra and began to work out on her ladder "are you sure that Theo's not to find out? He's going to get suspicious of where you go" Felicity said "no…he's…not going…to find…out" Olivia grunted, Diggle sighed at the Arrow and turned away as Olivia leapt from the ladder and swung round the ceiling.

Felicity found that Moira was still planning the destruction of the Glades and Olivia decided to confront her mother "I think it's time I had another _chat_ with my mom" she said grimly to Felicity. Moira was begging for her life when her disguised daughter threatened her, Olivia let her guard down and Moira took that opportunity to grab a gun and shoot Olivia. Olivia stumbled to the floor of her office and Moira caught the glimpse of the pale blue eyes of the vigilante that matched hers.

Olivia escaped and lay in pain because of the wound in her chest when Barry found her lying there. "Barry" a girl whimpered, Barry turned and saw a young woman dressed in a skin-tight green jumpsuit with a hood covering her face "how d'you know my name?" Barry asked "because you know mine" the injured girl said, pushing back her hood to reveal Olivia Queen "oh my god, Olivia!"

Barry ran to where the injured CEO lay and helped her into his car "what happened?" he asked "my mom, she shot me" Olivia gasped "Liv, I've got to get you to hospital" Barry said, Olivia looked up.

"No, not the hospital, get me to my father's old foundry, two people I know can help me better and they know I'm the vigilante" Olivia protested, Barry looked at her. He felt something melt in his heart, this girl wasn't who he thought she was, and this girl risked her life daily to protect people.

Barry drove to the foundry and Olivia gave him the code to unlock the door, then she fainted from the loss of blood from her wound "I think Olivia's in trouble" Barry told Felicity and Diggle as he carried an unconscious Olivia in "damn it" Diggle cursed as Barry lay Olivia on a table "she's lost a lot of blood, how'd this happen?" Diggle demanded from Barry "her mother shot her" Barry explained.

"Why'd she come to you?" Felicity asked, "she was in so much pain and I was nearby in the parking garage" Barry said as he watched Diggle look at Olivia's wound "will she be ok?" Barry and Felicity asked," she's been through a lot worse" Diggle reassured them; Olivia had been through too much.

Barry looked around Olivia's base, he picked up Olivia's bow "so, Olivia's the vigilante?" he asked "yeah, I knew from the day the vigilante appeared as she'd told me what she was gonna do" Diggle said, Felicity said "she saved me from a guy overdosing people with a drug called Vertigo" Barry was dumbfounded, this CEO of a major company almost died as if it was part of her family business.

Olivia's monitors started going off "damn it, she's going into cardiac arrest" Diggle swore "no, ah, the leaves just came loose" Barry said, fixing them again "She's less stressful when she's jumping off rooftops!" Diggle complained "but she's also the one risking being caught every night" Felicity said. Olivia began to stir "well, guess I didn't die, again" she said, she looked and saw Barry, Felicity and Diggle looking at her with smiles "cool" she grinned as Barry came over to gently ease her back up.

Olivia looked at the bullet wound in her chest "not bad, so how am I gonna explain _this_ one?" she asked "can't keep going wrong" Diggle said, Olivia winced in pain as she pulled her shirt back on "Barry, thanks, thanks for helping Felicity and Diggle save me" she said, turning to the CCPD forensic assistant "well, I came to Starling, not just for the case, but to try and find anything that's…well…impossible" Barry explained, Olivia looked curiously at him "pardon?" she asked.

Barry began to explain his story "one day when I was eleven, I'd gotten into a fight with some kids and I couldn't, wasn't fast enough to get away. So when I got home, my mother told me "it's better to have a good heart then fast legs" that was the last day she was alive. That night, not long after she'd put me to bed, I woke to the sound of a window smashing and everything in my room just started moving so slowly that it was impossible, it didn't appear real, until I walked downstairs for my mom. Then I saw what looked like a man, surrounded by lightning, he was the one who killed my mother and framed my father for her death" Barry explained, Olivia looked on at him in sorrow.

She understood what it was like to lose a parent "five years ago, Barry, I lost my dad. He shot himself to save me, which caused me to be washed up on Lian Yu and change slowly into who I am now" Olivia said quietly. Barry looked at the athletic built girl that was sat in front of him with a bullet wound in her chest as a parting gift from her own mother "I think my mom may have seen my eyes when she shot me" Olivia told Diggle "how?" Diggle asked "when I fell" Olivia said "the police collected a sample of your blood from Queen Consolidated, I just hacked the crime lab and ordered the sample to be destroyed" Felicity said "oops!" Barry smirked at Olivia "she's smarter than me" he said, Olivia shrugged with a smirk that ended in a grimace of pain because of her wounded chest.

Olivia got up and slowly walked to Barry "I may want to apologize for my attitude earlier" she said, "don't worry, I didn't know who you were and you didn't know who I was" Barry said, Olivia smiled at him. She felt some sort of connection to this Forensic Scientist, like she knew him from a past life, but Olivia lived in the present.

Barry drove Olivia back to Queen Mansion where he met Moira "Olivia! Are you ok?" Moira said, and then looked at Barry like dirt "mom, I'm fine, but Barry helped me when I was shot..." Olivia trailed off "SHOT? By who?" Moira said "just an idiot with a gun" Olivia lied to her mother; Moira knew that she was often lying to her. Olivia looked at her mother "Can Barry stay with us until he goes back to Central City, please Mum?" Olivia begged her "fine, but it's your responsibility, Olivia" Moira sniffed at her daughter as she walked off "she's not usually like that" a boy said "Barry, this is my brother Theo, Theo, my friend Barry Allen, he works with the police in Central City as a forensic scientist" Olivia introduced her brother to Barry and vice versa "pleasure to meet you" Theo said to him "likewise mate" Barry said to him.

* * *

Barry was allocated a room next to Olivia's and during the night, he woke to Olivia screaming in terror "Olivia?" he asked as he crept into her room, Olivia was thrashing around in her sleep, obviously stuck in a flashback/nightmare of her time lost on the island she was found on. Barry gently shook her awake "Barry? What happened?" She asked, bewildered "you were having a nightmare and something in me woke me up and told me to come and calm you down" Barry said "like a sixth sense" Olivia muttered. Barry nodded.

When Olivia woke the next morning, she found a strong arm around her waist and restricting her movement, she glanced over and saw Barry smiling at her with a goofy grin "morning" she said "morning, sleep better last night?" he said to her "yeah, guess you kept the nightmares away, time I've had a proper night's sleep"

"When was the last time you had a normal night's sleep?" "About five years ago, before I was lost" Olivia admitted, she hadn't really slept well ever since she was on Lian Yu and then returned to Starling five years later. Barry gave Olivia privacy to get dressed and then he met her downstairs where he saw her in her business CEO suit. Olivia was dressed in a black pencil skirt, white shirt, black blazer, black heels, black tie and her pale blonde hair was swept up in an elegant ponytail, her makeup was immaculate. Barry thought she looked perfect, but he thought she wouldn't have anything to do with him while she was in her CEO persona "you coming?" She asked him. Barry gave her a nervous smile, Olivia smiled kindly at him "Come on Barry" she said, pulling him, with his crime kit, into their Sedan.

* * *

Olivia was furious when she arrived at Queen Consolidated to find Isabel Rochev there "what do you think you're doing here?" She snarled "well, it is my company now" Isabel sneered, Olivia was nearly going to lose her temper "What do you mean _your company_?" she demanded "I've taken over Queen Consolidated" Isabel boasted "says who?" Olivia questioned, Isabel ignored her. Olivia smirked, walking out of her office and called her stepfather Walter Steele "Walter, could you check something for me with regards to Rochev Industries?" "Of course Olivia, what do you need?" "Isabel Rochev claims to have bought QC"

Walter was stunned, Isabel Rochev was always jealous of Olivia and her company ousting Rochev Industries, but to try and take over Queen Consolidated by force? He asked his superior for permission to check that for his step-daughter and saw that Isabel was planning to destroy the reputation of Queen Consolidated "Olivia, Isabel hasn't bought Queen Consolidated legally, she is trying to ruin the company so that you sign it over to Rochev Industries" he informed his impatient step-child.

Olivia knew what to do to get Isabel out of her company, threaten her with an angry Laurel Lance, the Assistant Defence Attorney of Starling City. When Laurel was mad, Olivia tended to make herself scarce and kept out of her way when she was on the warpath. Isabel looked at Olivia as she came back in, that stupid forensic scientist, Bart Allen or something like that, behind her with Central City Detective Joe West and Officer Quentin Lance as well "Ms Rochev, I'm afraid you are to leave Queen Consolidated, you are also under arrest and have the right to remain silent" Officer Lance said as he cuffed Isabel and led her from the office.

* * *

Olivia turned to Joe "thank you, how can I ever repay you, Detective West?" "Ms Queen, it was no bother, you were cold to my foster son and treated him kindly once you knew him" Joe said, giving Olivia a surprise hug. Olivia looked over his shoulder at Barry who smiled; Olivia gave Joe a kind grin. Olivia pulled Barry to the side "about last night..." she began.

Barry cut her off "when I saw you as The Vigilante, Livy, I felt something snap in me, I love you, but you probably don't love me" He said, Olivia looked at Barry. There was a feeling in her heart that she'd never felt before, an urge to love this man and protect him to her dying breath. Barry then did something that surprised by giving her a passionate and loving kiss on her lips, never mind that it was in the middle of her office _and_in the middle of the day.

Felicity and Diggle looked on and Diggle smiled "what's got you so happy?" Felicity said "nothing, just glad that Olivia finally found her soul-mate" Felicity looked at Diggle in confusion "wait, wait, wait, I'm confused. Barry and Olivia are soul mates? Like meant to be together?" she said, Diggle just nodded at the pair.

Olivia looked at Barry and blushed a bright crimson, Barry just smiled his goofy grin at her "_that grin is so damn cute_" She thought, Barry had to return to the precinct so that he could analyse the evidence from the attack on Moira by the Vigilante "that damned Arrow is a menace!" Lance snapped "maybe she had a reason to attack Mrs Queen" Barry piped up, Lance shot the CSI a glare and Barry shut up "yes, but it's ironic that everything like that always happens at Queen Consolidated and Olivia Queen is nowhere to be found in the city" Barry kept his mouth shut, he knew Olivia would shoot him if he blabbed her secret.

Olivia knew that they were talking about her as she was hidden as The Arrow in he rafters of the Precinct, Barry glanced up and saw a pair of soft blue eyes staring back at him. He knew Olivia was there; she gave him a small smile and a quick wink before she disappeared. Barry was smiling when Joe found him "someone's in a good mood, can I ask why, Bear?" He said, "Just a girl I met and have now fallen in love with" Joe looked at his foster son. "_Finally_" he thought.

Joe and Barry left the Precinct to head back to Joe's hotel and for Barry to meet with Diggle to be taken back to Queen Mansion, but a man in black with a bow kidnapped them. "WHAT?" Olivia yelled in fury "like what I said Ms Queen, Detective West and CSI Allen were kidnapped and it happened too fast" Olivia growled deep in her throat. Great, this was just plain great, she finally met the man of her dreams and now he was missing with his foster father.

Olivia stormed off to her club and into the basement lair "you've got your angry face" Felicity said "Barry's been kidnapped by the Dark Archer along with his foster father, Detective West" Olivia said "I put a tracer on Barry's cell phone when he was last here in the base, just in case, you know, something... like this happened" Felicity said. Olivia sighed, "Can you locate them?" She asked "they're in the subway where Rachel was held when she was taken" Felicity confirmed.

Barry woke with a pounding headache and saw Joe next to him "Barry, you ok?" Joe was immediately concerned for him "I'm fine, Joe, but where are we?" Barry asked "under Starling City" a voice said, the Dark Archer approached them "you, CSI Allen, are bait for the Hood, she will come after you, I know who she is and why she cares about you" he hissed in Barry's ear. Barry knew Olivia could fight, but to take on a man who was more trained than her? She'd be killed.

Olivia made her way cautiously through the tunnels, avoiding getting hit by the trains that ran this line in The Glades, she pressed the communicator on her suit "ok, Felicity, I'm in, what now?" "Follow the tunnel and you should find an opening that should be holing Barry and Joe" Olivia was furious and Malcolm was pushing her emotional buttons and that severely pissed off The Hood. She peeked around the corner and saw Barry and Joe tied up to a pillar, she switched off the voice changer that she used and ran over to them "Barry, are you ok?" She whispered "Livy?" Barry looked up and saw her soft blue eyes behind the hood.

She quickly untied Barry and was about to untie Joe when an arrow hit her in the back, Olivia cursed, and "you just don't give up on me, do you?" She snarled, whipping round and facing Malcolm Merlyn as the Dark Archer "you just can't stop acting the hero, can you?" he shot back at her. Olivia was nearly at the end of her tether with him, she waited until Malcolm attacked her when she managed to stick a tranquilliser dart in his neck, knocking him out, and untying Joe as well.

"Hold up, Livy, this may hurt" Barry said, grabbing the arrow in her back and yanking it out, Olivia turned to Barry "guess we should tell Joe who I am" She said, Barry looked at her "no, Livy, you said yourself no-one but you, me and two others are to know" Olivia ignored Barry and pushed her hood back from her face. Joe looked at the young woman stood before him that face; he'd seen it before. When he's met Olivia Queen at her family company "Ms Queen?" He asked her, Olivia nodded "Barry found out after my mother shot me and he helped my bodyguard John Diggle and IT Specialist Felicity Smoak heal me" She said to Joe.

Joe looked flabbergasted at the young woman that stood before him; he respected Olivia before this, but hadn't been sure that she was the one for Barry. Until she revealed that he'd saved her life, he understood that there was a connection between them, a soul bond.

Olivia took them back to the Precinct, but had begged Joe not to tell Quentin Lance who she really was "I'd do anything for the girl my foster son loves" he said to her with a smile, Olivia grinned at him. She then shocked Joe by leaping up the side of the Precinct and across the rooftops out of sight "that's one remarkable girl, Bear" he said, Barry grinned as Lance came and asked them how they'd escaped "we didn't, The Vigilante saved us" Barry butted in "The Arrow? She's the one responsible for a fair few murders" Lance spat, Barry kept his mouth shut. He was going to miss Olivia when he and Joe had to leave for Central City the next day, she'd be hurt if he left without seeing her.

Olivia was crying when she met Barry at the station, she wanted him to stay in Starling, but respected the fact that he lived and worked in Central City "you know my company number?" She asked, "Yeah, of course I'll call you" Barry said, cutting off Olivia's tears with a small kiss. Olivia was still hurt at her soul mate leaving, but she didn't know that she wouldn't be seeing Barry awake for nine months after the STAR Labs Particle Accelerator blew and caused him to be hit by lightning and in a subsequent coma.

That in turn would affect Olivia, she would adapt to what happened to Barry unknowingly. When Barry gained super speed, she would often be speeding through Starling City in a green blur. Ra's Al Ghul would have his work cut out for him if he found out about what happened to The Arrow.


	3. Rainbow Raider, Arsenal and Slade Wilson

**Lian Yu, then Central City**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that is giving me positive reviews:**

**_Guest:_****_Love your story update when you can_**

**I sure will, people still leave nice, positive reviews and give me some tips on plot/story line to Barry and Olivia's relationship (though they live 600 miles apart Barry: Central City, Olivia: Starling City)**

Olivia Queen woke to an irritating sound, which made her pissed. She hadn't been sleeping well since Barry Allen, her soul mate, had left for Central City six months ago. She fumbled in the dark for what was making that sound and her hand landed on her vibrating cell phone "Hello?" She asked, groggily "Ms Queen? I'm Caitlin Snow, from STAR Labs in Central City, you know a Barry Allen?" the woman on the other end of the line asked "Yeah," Olivia yawned "I haven't seen him for six months. Is he ok?" "I'm afraid he was struck by lightning six months ago and is in a coma," Caitlin said to her.

Olivia nearly dropped her phone, Barry had called her six months ago when he'd gotten back to Central City and he was alright then. "How? How is he in a coma?" Olivia asked "when the STAR Labs Particle Accelerator exploded, it caused a bolt of lightning that struck him in his lab" Caitlin explained to the concerned Arrow "I'll be in Central ASAP" Olivia said, hanging up then calling Felicity and Diggle to let them know she was leaving Starling City to see Barry.

But while Olivia was away from Starling, an old enemy from her time on Lian Yu appeared in the defenceless city. Slade Wilson, AKA: Deathstroke, had a personal score to settle with the Arrow's alter ego, but after torturing Felicity, he learned that Olivia was out of Starling on personal business. "Where is she?" He demanded "C-Central C-City" Felicity stuttered, Slade threw her down onto the floor and stalked out of Olivia's base underneath her nightclub. Felicity had to call Olivia to warn her.

Olivia was in Central City for three months before she left to return to Starling, the night she was at the hospital with Felicity, Lyla and Diggle was two nights later after Barry woke from his coma and had raced to Starling to see Olivia, Felicity and Olivia were talking about Sara Diggle, John and Lyla's daughter, when Olivia's phone went off "hello?" She asked "it's Barry, Barry Allen" Olivia's face lit up at the sound of his voice floating into her ear "I woke up, I really need some advice" he said to her.

Olivia dashed out of the hospital to her club where she changed into her Vigilante suit and leapt over the rooftops to where Barry was, unknown to both Barry and Olivia, Quentin Lance and Slade Wilson had followed Olivia and was both watching and listening to their conversation "Barry! What happened? Are you ok?" Olivia asked, "Liv, I'm fine, just a little _changed_" Barry said, looking fondly at the Arrow. Barry explained everything to Olivia "so that's my story, I've spent my entire life searching for the impossible, never imagining that I would _become_ the impossible" Barry told Olivia.

"So, why come to me? Something tells me that you didn't just run 600 miles to say hi to your girlfriend" Olivia told him "All my life, I've just wanted to more, _be_ more. And now I am. And the first chance that I get at helping someone, I screw up" Barry said, Olivia looked at him sadly, she knew what it was like to try and help someone then make a mess of it "I was chasing the bad guy and, someone died" "If you're going to do this, you're going to make mistakes, I've made mistakes, but it's the good that you do will far outweigh the bad" Olivia said softly to him "What if Wells is right? What if I'm not a hero? What if I'm just some guy that was struck by Lightning?" Barry demanded.

"I don't believe that bolt of lightning struck you Barry, I believe it chose you" "I'm just not sure if I'm like you, Olivia, I don't think I can be some Vigilante" Barry said "you can be better, because you can inspire people in a way that I never could, watching over your city like a guardian angel, making a difference, saving people in a Flash" Olivia smirked, she knew that Slade and Lance were watching her and had overheard their conversation. Olivia turned from Barry and put on her mask "Take your own advice" she said, turning back to Barry, he looked at her "Wear a mask" she said, Barry smiled.

Olivia then leapt off the roof where they were and used her bow to fire a rope to the other building, Barry looked on in awe "Cool" he said, Olivia landed on the side of the building and saw a speeding blur that she knew was her Barry "Cool" She smiled and leapt onto the roof top and dashing off.

Barry arrived back in Central City and demanded answers from Dr Wells about what had happened that night, he gave him a vague answer and told him to stop Clyde Marton, the metahuman that was robbing and killing people with his powers, Barry was the only metahuman who was able stop him.

_Three Months Later_

Barry was in a big spot of trouble, this time a SWAT policeman was affected by a metahuman that made people go into an uncontrollable rage. He was sure that he was going to be killed if he delayed too much when two arrows lodged themselves into the SWAT and injured him. Barry and Joe whipped around and saw a woman in a tight green jumpsuit, wearing a hood that covered her face, a quiver of arrows on her back and a bow in her hand "nice mask" she said to him, before vanishing.

Barry knew that archer, Olivia Queen, AKA: The Arrow, but the question was for Barry, what was his girlfriend doing here in Central City? She should have been in Starling City and working within her company. Barry sped off, following Olivia's bike to where Felicity and Diggle were talking to each other "Olivia's back" Felicity said, Barry sped up and stopped in front of them, giving Diggle a shock.

"Mind you, I gave Olivia like a half hour head start" He said, "Hi Barry" Felicity said "hey Felicity, how you doin' Dig?" He asked them "you're fast?" Diggle said "you didn't tell him about me?" "Well, seeing is believing, or drooling" Felicity said, laughing with Barry. Olivia skidded to a stop on her bike. "Hey, thanks for showing up, Livy, but I got that" Barry said, Olivia gave him one of her signature glares "uh huh" she replied "but I was ready to make my move" Barry protested "uh huh" she said.

"So, what are you guys doing in Central City?" Barry asked "working a case, suspicious homicide in Starling where the murder weapon, is a boomerang" Felicity said "Cool, I mean awful" Barry said, then glanced at his girlfriend, Olivia just smiled and shook her head, her ponytail flipping on her back. "Well, my team and I are looking for a nasty metahuman that makes people angry" Barry said "is that what happened to that SWAT?" Olivia asked, Barry said, "Must've been what happened"

Olivia told him she would meet him with Felicity and Diggle at STAR Labs, Olivia had to change her clothes. She wasn't sure that she could trust Barry's teammates with her secret identity just yet; Olivia came back in her usual CEO business suit and climbed onto her bike, tearing off after the Sedan that Diggle and Felicity were using. Team Arrow pulled up outside of the ruined STAR Labs.

Olivia heard Barry arguing with someone about her identity as The Arrow "Barry, stay away from her!" A man snapped "Dr Wells, I can't, she's helped me so much, when I lost my confidence three months ago, I went to see The Arrow and she helped me get it back!" Barry snapped back at him. Olivia had never heard Barry snap at anyone, this was a side of her boyfriend that she'd never seen.

Harrison Wells looked at the three people that stood next to Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramone "Barry, who are our guests?" he asked "my girlfriend Olivia Queen and her friends, John Diggle and Felicity Smoak" Barry said to him, Harrison knew that Olivia wasn't who she seemed to be, she held a secret. Barry talked Olivia through about their metahuman named Roy Bivalo "Prism!" Cisco said "What?" Olivia asked, completely confused at Cisco.

"Don't mind Cisco, he likes to nickname the metahumans we catch" Barry said, which cleared up Olivia's confusion "not bad but from what I've heard from Barry, not your best"

"Barry!"

"What? It's true!"

"OK, boys, knock it of or I'll kill you both!" Olivia's temper was wearing thin with the boys beside her, and Barry knew not to get on her bad side.

Wells looked at Olivia and noticed the scar on the side of her beautiful face "Ms Queen, May I ask how you got that scar on the side of you face?" Olivia looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights, she looked at Barry with a panicked expression "oh, that, I was caught in a fight with some drunken idiots in my Nightclub in Starling" she quickly lied, Wells knew she was lying. He'd seen that Olivia was The Arrow and that made him think to kill her as well as Barry very soon.

Olivia was taken into Central City with Barry and had a lovely walk around the city "So, when am I going to meet your father?" Olivia asked him "I...uh... Livy, he's in Iron Heights, he supposedly killed my mom remember" Barry said, Olivia looked at him sternly "I'd still like to meet him" Barry gave in to his girlfriend.

Henry Allen knew Barry had been dating a girl that lived in Starling City, but he was stunned to see that it was Olivia Queen, the CEO of Queen Consolidated and the girl that had been missing for five years. Henry thought Olivia looked even more beautiful than in the photograph Barry had shown him. "So, this is my beautiful future daughter-in-law?" Henry said "pleasure to meet you, Dr Allen" Olivia said with a smile. Henry was finally glad that Barry and Olivia could have the family Henry wanted to have with Nora before she was killed by whatever had been after Barry that night.

Barry and Olivia had an argument over Olivia's training because of his actions in fights and Barry went off on his own to face Roy Bivalo, but was affected by the metahuman's powers. When Olivia met up with Barry to apologize for her comments, she was stunned to see Barry rude to her "Bear, what happened to you?" She demanded "what's it to you?" Barry snapped Olivia was so hurt she walked away from him and leapt onto her bike, driving off to her makeshift training ground.

That was when she called Felicity and told her what happened with Barry "alright, bye" Felicity finished the call "that was The Arrow, she said Barry's been extremely rude and angry, basically not himself" "yeah, he was so angry at so many people" Joe said, walking in and telling them about Barry as The Flash going after Eddie "a cold gun could come in real handy right about now" Cisco commented.

"Hey!"

"I'm just sayin'"

"Never mind that, right now we have to find Barry before he hurts somebody, and Ms Smoak knows the right person to do it, I think you'd best call back Olivia Queen, we are in need of The Arrow" Harrison Wells said, stunning Felicity on how he knew who The Arrow was "I'll get in touch w-with her" Felicity stammered.

Barry was in a fight with Eddie Thwane when an arrow hit him and tied a rope around him, he turned and saw a girl clad in a tight green jumpsuit, a green mask, green boots and a green hood cast over her face, The Arrow was Olivia Queen "Iris, get Mr Thwane out of here, I can handle this from here" she said, Iris grabbed Eddie and ran from Barry "you'd better hold on" Barry snarled, Olivia was yanked from her bike, still holding her bow and dragged across the streets at the speed of sound, before Barry slammed her into a wall "that's gonna hurt in the morning" Olivia grumbled, picking herself up.

Barry looked the prone form of The Arrow through the red haze that Bivalo had cast on him; Olivia was trying to change him back. Back to the nice, sweet Barry Allen she knew. Iris had followed them into the alley as she'd held onto The Arrow and was stunned when she lowered her hood and took her mask off "what happened to the kind, sweet boy I fell in love with?" she demanded, Iris saw the white-blonde hair and recognized her voice as Olivia Queen, Barry's girlfriend.

Olivia looked at Barry and fired two arrows into the electrical box behind him "you missed" he sneered "you know me better than that, Flash" Olivia smirked, she and Barry knew that The Arrow never missed her targets, but with Barry in his rage he was forgetting that Olivia never missed. Her arrows caused a distraction and Olivia managed to get to her feet while Barry was distracted "Iris? What're you doing here?" Olivia asked "what's going on, Arrow?" Iris asked.

Olivia quickly explained "a metahuman named Roy Bivalo affected him with his powers, with The Flash's powers, it makes it harder for him to shake it off" Olivia said "I trust you know what you're doing, Olivia" Iris said, Olivia gave her a small smile "you won't tell your dad's boss?" She asked, "I promise," she said.  
Olivia turned back to The Flash and fired an arrow at him with a sedative in it, but he shook it off and circled Olivia in a whirl of lightning, Olivia looked quickly and fired another arrow to the rooftop of another building, pulling herself up and onto the building out of Barry's reach. Barry followed her quickly up there.

* * *

Suddenly everything seemed to slow down and only Olivia was moving at her normal pace "what the...?" Olivia thought as time sped back up once again.

* * *

Olivia was cornered by Deathstroke "Slade!" She snarled at him "you afraid to fight, kid?" Slade Wilson sneered "like hell I am" Olivia snarled and as Slade attacked her, Barry saw her fighting "when I kill you, I'll take that boy of yours's life next, what was his name? Barry Allen" the man sneered at The Arrow "YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY BOY!" Olivia shouted in anger.

"We've got to turn Barry back before he kills Olivia" Caitlin said "wait, she's fighting someone else, she called him Slade" Cisco said "Slade Wilson, she met him on Lian Yu, he's the one who taught her to fight and kill" Felicity said "well, if he threatens to kill Barry, that'll piss Olivia off, if anyone hurts Barry or threatens him in any way, Olivia'll kill them" Diggle said "how will Olivia do this?" Wells asked, "Olivia's a tough one, she'll always find a way" Felicity said.

Back with Olivia, she managed to get a breather and called Rachel "Rachel, I need you in Central ASAP, I need Arsenal" Olivia said "Understood, Sara and Malcolm'll keep an eye on Starling" Rachel said as she grabbed her Arsenal gear and rode her bike to Central City. Slade felt an arrow pierce his back and turning, he saw a girl dressed similar to Olivia, but in complete red "who are you?" Slade demanded "Arsenal" the girl snarled and fired another arrow at Slade.

* * *

Olivia made her way back to Barry "Barry? You OK?" She timidly asked "who's that and why does he want to hurt my girl?" Barry asked, shaking his head "Slade Wilson, he hates me for causing the death of a woman he loved" Olivia said.

"And the girl in red?"

"That's my brother's girlfriend Rachel Harper, better known in Starling as Arsenal"

"Right, where does The Flash need to lend a hand?"

"Now if you want?"

Barry sped in and pinned Slade against the wall "get away from her" He snarled at Slade, Slade looked at the man in front of him "You're Barry Allen, ain't you?" He sneered "Yeah, and you're threatening the one girl who can kill you in a heartbeat" Barry threw back, dropping Slade to the floor, unconscious.  
Barry turned to Olivia and Rachel "thanks girls, and Livy, I'm so sorry about what I said earlier" Olivia looked kindly at him "it wasn't you fault, it was Bivalo's"

"Well, if there's still fuel left in the tank, we've still got that metahuman of yours to catch" Rachel said, Barry shrugged "if not, then there's three of us" Olivia and Rachel laughed as they made their way to find Bivalo.

* * *

Bivalo was ranting and raving when he woke in his cell in the Pipeline of STAR Labs "blah, blah, 'no prison can hold me', adios Prism" Cisco said as the five left the Pipeline "I liked Rainbow Raider" Caitlin said, following Cisco "I've got a prison like this, but mine's on an island that I know very well" Olivia said, Barry looked at her "Where's this island?" "Lian Yu, the island I was stuck on for five years" Olivia shrugged at her boyfriend.

Olivia met Dr Wells properly and didn't seem bothered that he knew who she really was "I don't appreciate your methods, Ms Queen, but you must keep The Arrow from Barry" He said "can't keep my alter ego away from my boyfriend" Olivia shrugged with a smirk. "Could I ask you something, Dr Wells?" Olivia asked him "of course," Harrison said to her "when I was on the building, while I was fighting Barry, time seemed to slow down. Then it sped back up, and I was the only person moving at their normal pace" Olivia said "interesting, with you and Barry having a soul bond, there might be some side effects from his coma" Wells said to her, Olivia raised an eyebrow "how?" she asked "while Barry was in his coma, did you feel dizzy sometimes?" He asked "I did faint once a month i while I was at work in my office, Ray Palmer, my business associate, was there to make sure I was fine" Olivia said to him.

"how long did this go on for?"

"Nine months, nine times it happened"

Wells looked thoughtful "it appears, Ms Queen, you gained Barry's abilities each time you fainted, now you're as fast as him" "do any of my abilities get shared with Barry?" Olivia asked "somehow, Liv, I can suddenly know how to string and fire a bow as accurate as you and know how to survive" Barry said, Olivia smirked "looks like we've got a bit of each other in one and other now"

An alarm went off on her phone "I know this is the definition of bad timing Livy, When are you home? You've like four or five business meetings to attend to at the company tomorrow afternoon!" Theo Queen called his sister, Olivia's face paled, she'd forgotten about those goddamn meetings.

She kissed Barry goodbye and set off back to Starling City with her team (consisting of Rachel, Diggle and Felicity) so she was on time for those meetings for once.


End file.
